My Side of the Gate
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Rin was always weird but one day she was very weird. Len finds out she was doing magic but it went wrong. What happens when he goes to the other side of the Gate and meets the Fullmetal Alchemist and the gang? Will Rin be able to get her brother back or will he have to live out his life in Amestris? "T" for Ed's potty mouth and fights.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I felt that the world needed another one of these. Brotherhood story line and Ed comes in next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything copy righted in this fic, sorry.**

**Review me please!  
**

**~Usachan!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

"RIN! RIN! _RIN!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my twin was nowhere to be found and hasn't been seen since that morning. We were all worried sick, but no one was as worried as I was; I was her twin brother and I felt that something was wrong. It was a feeling I couldn't explain, like I was reaching out my hand in the dark to an empty room and knowing it was empty but trying to find a hand to hold to know you weren't alone. I felt scared and alone in a crowd, needing a hand to hold and I was utterly terrified. I didn't have my best friend with me and I was scared.

Rin was fine this morning, she bounced around the apartment like usual and seemed to have not a care in the world even though it was finals that day. I wasn't particularly worried about her actions this morning, after all she was at the top of whole ninth grade this year. She bounced into the kitchen and hugged me around my neck then grabbed an orange and threw it at my head. After I yelled at her we finished breakfast and headed out of the door for school. We walked the whole quarter mile then she started acting funny, telling me she had to go find Aoki Lapis -the girl who thinks she's a mythical creature- and talk to her about a circle, but I didn't really think much of it because Rin's always trying to make new friends so I nodded and went off to talk with my friends kaito and Gakupo. This was at seven in the morning, that's when I last saw Rin and it's eight at night right now. Rin never skips class, never misses lunch and is always, _always_ walks home with me, even when she's sick and stays home from school, she'll come to walk me home.

I tried to call our dad, but as usual when he's on a business trip or at work he doesn't answer us kids. He works as a really important CEO of some company that I'm not really sure what they do because he's never home to tell us. When I called I got voice mail, obviously.

Finally after roaming the halls of the apartment building I made my way to the basement where the laundry and small storage rooms were. I had very little faith that Rin was there, she hated the laundry room because she hates doing laundry, with a passion.

I was about to give up and go back to my room when I heard a sound from the storage room at the back of the basement. It was a loud, maniacal laugh that sounded like it came out of an old horror movie when the mad scientist finishes his experiment with "success". Since I knew what happens in those moments in the movies I ran as fast as I could to the back of the room. I grabbed the handle with my left hand, it was ice cold metal and it chilled me to the bone, it shouldn't be that cold. The laugh stopped and I could hear something like a crackling fire only ten times louder from the inside of the room. There was multiple streaks of blue flowing from the cracks around the door frame. I knew something was bad and I threw the door open.

I saw Rin sitting on her knees with her palms pressed against a strange and complex circle drawing on the ground in chalk. She had an excited, crazed spark in her eyes as she stared at the center of the circle where huge bolts of blue lightning were coming from. The lightning also came from her hands and crackled to life the more she leaned closer to the ground.

"_RIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_" I screamed at my sister, I knew she was crazy, but I didn't know she could do magic!

Rin whipped her head around, her eyes filled with fear, the kind of fear that was equal to getting caught stealing from the cookie jar as a kid. Her eyes widened and she looked shameful, "Len, I'm so sorry! I need to bring mom back!" Suddenly it all went wrong.

The blue lightning turned blood red and the crackling grew more intense into a sound I can't explain well; it was loud, scary and intense. The dim lights that hung from the ceiling flickered and popped out. The red bolts of lightning spread out to the entire room and to avoid the eight bolts rushing towards me I dove down until I was on my hands and knees next to Rin. "_WHAT'S GOING ON?!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs, it was so loud in the room and I could hear nothing except the roaring of the blood in my ears.

That's when things went from bad to worse, I saw millions of tiny pitch black hands coming from the middle of the circle and shooting towards us at unbelievable speed. Suddenly the hands wrapped themselves around me and started to drag me down and towards the middle of the circle. Their grip was so strong I couldn't shake them off and every time I tried their grip got tighter.

I saw Rin reaching out for me, trying to desperately grab my hand. I saw the terror in her eyes, the feeling of helplessness, loss, longing and desperation. It was the same face when we lost mom in an earthquake and we couldn't save her from the rubble, the same face when we tried our hardest to move the rubble but couldn't make our five year old arms lift the concrete. She was trying so hard to break free of the arms that held her right arm to the ground, pulling her under.

That's the last I remember, I blacked out, hit my head or something then I fell into a deep dark place and curled up into a ball and slept for a while.

**~Rin P.O.V~**

* * *

I saw Len being deconstructed by the black hands and I screamed at the top of my lungs, I felt like my heart was being torn from my chest and painfully clutched by the hand who took it. I watched my brother's be the last thing to go and the pain and fear and terror plastered on his face forever engraved in my brain.

I felt my own arm being deconstructed as I desperately reached out to the spot where Len had been just a moment ago.

Suddenly I was standing in a pure white room with nothing in it. Well that's not technically true, there was a creature, pure white but surrounded by shifting black shadows stood at foot of a large gate with the Tree of Life etched onto it.

"Hello Rin Kagamine. glad you made it." It spoke with thousands of voices, young and old, male and female all at once, it was an eerie yet beautiful mixture of sound.

"How do you know my name?"

"I am One, I am All, I'm called the Universe, I might even be God. I am you." the figure spoke.

"Right, well nice to meet you, where's my brother, Universe?" I asked, all sass included.

"Well, he's on my side of the gate."

"What the hell does that mean?" I threw my hands up in frustration, why didn't that make sense, oh yeah because I'm _normal_.

"Sorry, but I can't answer any more, equivalent exchange." The figure -which had grown a very Cheshire Cat grin when it started talking- smirked. It pointed towards my with... my right arm?!

Before I could saw anything I felt like I was falling, down down down towards a dark pit.

I hit the ground, but not really, it was more like coming back into your body after having a nightmare, the feeling of pain and fear and thinking that I wasn't really there.

"Rin! Rin, what the cheese it happened?" I heard I voice ask gently above me. I looked to see but was instantly hit with nausea and kept myself still on my side on the cold ground.

"L-len! Gone!" I cried out as hot sticky tears streamed down my face. I felt a soft hand gently wipe the tears away from my face as the owner of the hand shushed me.

"Rin, it's okay, he's out looking for you and the ambulance is on it's way. You need to stay calm." The gentle voice said, it was the senior that was headed off to college who lived above me, Luka Megurine.

I felt pressure on my right shoulder where my arm should've been, I managed to turn my head a little to see what was wrong. I saw a pool of blood beneath me and Luka's hands pressing a cloth soaked with blood to the spot where my arm was supposed to be attached to my shoulder.

I felt my surroundings spinning around and my head felt like it was full of helium. Next I knew I was blacking out into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Update! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted in this fic, sorry.**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ohhhh, my head..." I sat up, rubbing the back of my aching head with my hand.

"Hey look, the sleeping beauty awakes!" A voice like mine said from the back of the room, it was male, like me. I turned to see a blonde boy with golden hair braided down the back. He had a bright crimson red coat reaching to his knees on, the rest of his outfit was black save for the thick brown belt and silver chain connected to the belt. His golden eyes seemed to peer into my soul.

"Hi, do I know you?" I asked as I tried to sit up, immediately regretting it. My head spun, my eyes saw only blurry images instead of focusing on anything. A wave of nausea hit me and I fell back into the bed that I was laying in and let my eyes closed.

"Hey, I've still got some questions!" The boy yelled. I opened my eyes to see him standing above me. His face hardened to concern as I continued to look at him.

"Right... Who are you?" I asked, I felt pressure in my head and heard the pounding of blood in my ears, I had a huge migraine.

"I'm Edward Elric, who're you?"

"I... I uh... I'm... I have no idea." I sighed in defeat, I had no idea who, or what I was.

"Right... Well how'd you get here?"

"No idea, how did you find me?" I asked with a sigh and closed my eyes.

"You fell on top of me. I was about to catch the traitor to the military." He gave an angry sigh as he crossed his arms and sat on the edge of the bed I was in, "seriously, where am I?"

"You're in a hospital in the Capital." He informed me, I looked over at him with wonder and confusion, "how did he know what I was thinking?"

"You think out loud. Sorry, but you did it again." Ed sighed and left the room. Great, now I get to be all alone to try and figure out who I was.

I let my eyes close again and I saw a girl. She wasn't anything special but I liked how natural she looked: no makeup, no fancy clothes, no over primped hair, just her. She had yellow hair -not blonde, yellow- that was just shy of shoulder length. Her hair reminded me of orange blossom petals with the way they curled out towards the bottom and fell into perfect tear drops at her side bangs that were held back with large white clips. Her outfit was a simple orange t-shirt and tan baggy shorts that went to her knees. The only thing about her that was girly was the big white bow sitting on top of her hair holding most of it back. Her smile was bright and she held out a hand for me to take.

"Who are you?" I asked with a shy smile as I took the hand she held out. Suddenly the white nothingness changed to a small room covered with police tape. The room was dimly lit and had a random assortment of junk on the sides of room. There was a strange chalk drawing on the floor, it was a very complex circle thing I can't describe. Next to the chalk circle was a large blood stain. I looked over to the girl holding my hand in confusion.

"What happened?" I asked her. She seemed to ignore the question and continued to stare around the room in a painful sadness.

"My name is Rin Kagamine. You're my twin brother Len and this is my mistake." She choked the words out painfully as she knelt down to touch the blood stain.

"What do you mean?" I knelt down beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder softly.

"I tried the forbidden alchemy to bring Mom back. I paid a high price for my mistake too." She chuckled sadly and gestured towards me.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered. I felt betrayed beyond doubt that this girl who was my twin sister would go and pay a fee with me! I wasn't some piece of green paper with a funny smell that you used to buy chips with, I was one of a kind and you can't pay prices with that.

"I wanted a family so bad, Len. I paid the price by losing the only family I had left." She looked at the floor with a defeated look, I saw the pain in her movements and the regret that hung in the air as she tried to not to assume the fetal position and cry. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to fix this, I will get you back to our side of the Gate." She looked over at me and nodded confidently, I nodded back unsure if I should believe her or not.

"Now, do I get a hug from my little brother or not?" She asked as she stood and held out her arms... arm, "where was her right arm?"

"I... I lost that too. You really need to learn how to think quietly." She smiled at me then pulled me into a hug with a small sigh. "Just try to remember, 'kay?"

Before I could ask what she meant I suddenly felt like I was falling, down, down, down into the deep bit of darkness that was my lost memories.

**~Rin P.O.V.~**

After Len left I cried. I couldn't handle losing my best friend again. I felt the same pain when mom died, the hurt, loneliness and I felt abandoned.

I stood, very determined to get him back no matter what I had to do to get him back.

**~Len P.O.V~**

"I think we'll just call you 'Sleeping Beauty' since you can't seem to stay up for more than five minutes at a time!" The blonde's voice called out, pulling Len further into consciousness

"Would you not?" Len groaned as he sat up and rubbed his forehead with his very bandaged hand.

"Well would you not fall asleep every time I come in?" Ed threw back at Len.

"Point taken, I think I can tell you what my name is Len Kagamine."

"Okay, remember anything else?" A new voice spoke. Len looked around to find, a suit of armor?

"Alphonse Elric, I'm his younger brother."

"Oh. Okay." Len nodded then fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is late, isn't it? Sorry! I got writers' block (still have some of it too.) I tried my hardest on this one! But I don't like it, I need to move the story so this happened. Trust me, it'll get better.**

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

"Len!" I sat straight up in bed and screamed; this wasn't the first time I've had this kind of dream. I've been having strange dreams where Len was in danger in another world ever since he went missing. Usually I can snap out of my panic attacks after a few seconds once I've sat up, but tonight was different, it seemed so real that I just can't snap out of it.

"Rin! Rin!" I heard a voice from somewhere far away calling out, but I can't reach it, it's too far away. A sharp pain in my right shoulder suddenly starts, causing me to howl in pain.

I felt two arms wrap themselves around me as my tears flow down my face and they caressed my shoulder gently, slowly calling me back to reality.

"Rin, it's alright, you're safe now. It was just a dream." A soothing voice spoke softly.

"Luka, it was so horrible! It really was going to happen! They were going to kill Len!" I sobbed harder into Luka's shoulder.

"Rin, can you tell me about it?"

"No." I shook my head and laid back down on Luka's couch.

I closed my eyes and let sleep envelope me once again.

* * *

"Winry! Winry, we're back!" Len called as he and Ed led Major Armstrong up the path to the Rockbell house. Rin looked around, they were back in Risembool and it was summer. The air smelled of grass and plants, from all the farming that went on around the area.

"Oh my, what have you boys gotten yourselves into this time?" Pinako asked as Len ran up the stairs to greet her. He was the best off out of the whole group, excluding Pinako and Armstrong.

The time zoomed.

"Winry. I have a question..." Len started awkwardly as he twiddled his thumbs, "Am... am I crazy?"

Winry spun on her heels to face the blonde boy, accidentally hitting him with the wrench Ed had finally returned to her, "Sorry. Why do you think you're crazy?" She leaned against her work table that was already covered in parts for Ed's new arm. She wore her usual black tube top and work suit tied around her waist. Rin Could see Len staring at the girl in disbelief.

"Well, I... uh, I had another dream..." Len said awkwardly as he flopped onto the floor. He looked up to the girl and buried his hands in his face.

I reached out a hand to comfort her 'baby' brother but her hand passed straight through him. He shivered as if something cold had passed through him.

"Everyone dreams, you're not crazy because of that." Winry laughed as she turned around to start on rebuilding an arm for Ed.

"No, you don't understand, these dreams aren't normal." Len sighed. He buried his face in his hands and shook for a moment. He wasn't crying, just shaking like he was a phone on vibrate.

"Len, tell me about it." Winry said, her voice filled with concern, but she never turned around. She had to finish this arm for Ed in three days, it was a tall order.

"Well, it was like a memory, but I can't remember it... I was in a bright green room with a little girl, she looked just like me, only feminine. Her hair was tied back with a big white bow. She and I were playing dress up. She suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders and screaming '_DON'T FORGET LEN KAGAMINE! REMEMBER ME_' and then went back to sipping tea like nothing had happened."

Rin shivered at the memory, it had happened, every single thing Len had said. She had screamed at him, hadn't she? She tried to deny it but even to this day the memory of the only time Len had played dress up with her scared her to death. She couldn't figure out what she had meant by that, or what had made her say that.

"Well,"Winry said, interrupting Rin's thoughts, "I think you've forgotten something, Lenny." She wiped her greasy hands on her pants then walked over to Len, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"T-thanks, but I think I need to remember this. How do I do that?" Len returned the hug awkwardly.

"Don't think about it too much, it'll come back if it's meant to be." She smiled as she let Len out of the hug. She ruffled his hair before turning back to the table to finish her work.

"Right. Thanks." Len smiled halfheartedly then returned to the kitchen to help Pinako with dinner.

* * *

Rin woke up, not frighted, just disappointed. She had a feeling that Len didn't know who she was, but now it was proven to be true. Rin Kagamine didn't ring a bell in Len's mind.

"Rin, someone's here to see you." Luka called from her kitchen.

"Okay." Rin said downheartedly, not really caring who it was, or what they wanted.

"Rin, we need to talk." Rin turned her head at the sound of the voice, it couldn't be, could it?

Standing in the doorway with Luka was Aoki Lapis, the one who told her about alchemy.


End file.
